


Kiss Me at Midnight and Tell Me to Hush

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Peggy, F/F, Femme, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie comes over after Peggy threatens the rude man in the first episode.  She 'knows' what Peggy's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me at Midnight and Tell Me to Hush

“I know what you did.” Peggy had barely opened the door before Angie came in, bourbon in one hand, pie in the other. 

“Pardon?” Peggy closed the door, looking at Angie with a curious raised brow. 

“I know what you did. With the guy in the diner.” She reached behind and undid her apron, tossing it onto the bed before opening the bourbon and pouring them both healthy tots. Peggy watched Angie flop back onto her bed, Angie’s waitress uniform rising up her thighs. 

“And what is that?” Peggy took the drink from Angie then watched her remove that small hat, setting her bobby pins aside. 

“You must have chewed him out but good for the tip he left me. You’re one hell of a dame, Peg.” 

Peggy took a swig of the alcohol, shaking her head. “It was for your excellent service.” 

“Right.” Angie rolled her eyes and then her neck, getting several loud cracks and pops. “Man my back is killin’ me and my dogs are barking. You mind?” Angie wiggled her feet and Peggy shook her head as Angie leaned down to unbuckle her shoes and drop them off. “Ohhhh that feels good.” She brought one ankle to her knee and started to rub, groaning as her stocking shifted, the line up the back of her leg twisting at her heel. 

Peggy drank and listened to Angie talk about her customers for awhile. It was inane in a lot of respects, but Peggy found herself actually enjoying Angie’s ramblings. After a long day it was incredibly soothing. Add to that the growing warmth in her limbs from the drink and soon enough Peggy was quite relaxed. “Peg?” Angie’s voice was soft. “Hey, Earth to English.” She waved her hand and Peggy smiled, blushing at being caught drifting. 

“I apologize.” 

“If I’m boring you,” Angie joked. “You could come over here and rub my shoulders. My back’s killing me.” Deciding that she owed Angie at least that for being so rude, Peggy finished her drink and stood. She padded across her room in bare feet, stretching a little herself. “I like your polish, Peg.” She’d just finished polishing her toes and fingers before Angie came in and was glad for the compliment. She was also a little flattered. More than a compliment about nail polish warranted, for sure. 

“It’s new. You can borrow it if you like.” Angie made room for Peggy on the bed, shifting so Peggy could kneel behind her. “Can you show me where?” It wasn’t like Peggy hadn’t given a neck rub or two in her time. Plus, she could see how much Angie needed it. Still, there was that burn. 

Angie guided Peggy’s hand with hers, showing her the spots that hurt the most. Peggy started to rub and within minutes, Angie groaned. “Hold on. You’re choking me.” Angie reached up and unbuttoned the first three buttons so the starched collar wouldn’t hurt her delicate neck. Peggy tried to put thoughts about Angie’s delicate neck out of her mind, though that was hard with the view she had. Peggy could see Angie’s brassiere when her hands shifted, actually being so bold as to brush her fingers over the soft strap. “Ugh… you care if I’m in my slip?” 

Peggy didn’t really have much say because Angie got up without waiting for an answer and finished unbuttoning her uniform. Peggy looked away when Angie dropped the uniform to the ground. It wasn’t necessary, strictly speaking, but Peggy felt guilty for having that inappropriate burn and looking at Angie with it in her eyes. 

“Ugh. That thing smells anyway. Oh, much better.” Angie shifted and twisted a little, her slip riding up a little to show more of her stockings. “Now where were we?” Peggy tried her hardest not to look, to just work on the knots, but then Angie started to make little sounds. It was getting to be too much, the touch and the sound. Peggy felt like she was going to be found out any second, her heart beating wildly out of control. She needed to get herself in hand, and did everything she could to hide just how arousing she found Angie’s little groans. She was now sincerely regretting her lack of clothing, wearing just her robe and a long nightie. Peggy caught a knot in Angie’s neck and the woman’s hand came back to grip Peggy’s thigh through the layers of fabric. “Oh, Peg… that’s real good.” Angie purred under her touches and Peggy found herself breathless as she worked on the knot. 

Peggy’s breasts brushed Angie’s back and she was almost certain she felt Angie’s hand flex tighter on her thigh. What Peggy was absolutely certain of was that the woman’s thumb was caressing the inside of her thigh didn’t stop doing so until almost a minute after. Peggy bit her lip hard to keep from bringing attention to her arousal because it had been so hard to connect with lovers since she’d left England, and honestly this felt good. She missed feeling good like this. Peggy’s thumbs worked over the long, strong tendons that ran up the sides of Angie’s neck, feeling them stretch. 

“Gosh you’ve got strong hands, Peg.” Angie reached up to squeeze Peggy’s hand where it sat on her shoulder. There was no way Angie didn’t feel the way Peggy’s hand shook the second Angie touched her. Angie didn’t say anything else, just took Peggy’s hand gently and brought it under the front of her slip. It was a bold move, one that made Peggy’s thighs slip against each other. “Oh, Peg.” Angie moaned softly for Peggy before she turned and looked at her. Angie’s big eyes looked even bigger as Peggy’s hand squeezed Angie’s breast softly. 

“I thought you might be, but ….” Angie turned, Peggy’s hand falling to the small of her back. “Oh I’m so glad you’re like me.” Peggy still didn’t speak, just nodded as Angie leaned in to press their lips together. Peggy let out a groan she didn’t know she was capable of, startling Angie but getting her to really start kissing Peggy. “Can I take your robe off, Peg?” Angie’s hand lingered at the tie of Peggy’s robe and all she could do was nod her head. “You’re really quiet.” 

Peggy gave Angie a tight, quick smile. “It’s been a long time for me.” Angie nodded, patting Peggy’s thigh. “After Steve…..” Peggy trailed off, letting the thought die off. It had to. She had to let go of him. 

“But…” Angie asked, seeming to be reminded of the fact that Peggy’s last lover was a man. 

“I like both,” Peggy told Angie. “What is most important is that I like you.” Peggy’s hand stroked Angie’s arm then up to the strap of her slip. “I’m sorry about being distant.” If there as anyone in the world she needed to feel close to right now, it was Angie. Peggy did feel bad for the distance and hoped to make it up later. “I’m here, I’m with you.” Peggy kissed Angie again, drawing the woman forward onto her lap. Angie was a comfortable weight holding her there, keeping her grounded. Peggy’s hands stroked up the back of Angie’s slip as they kissed and Angie reached down to pull it up to her hips so Peggy could get under it. 

Her hand snaked up Angie’s body between the slip and her skin, stroking every bit of soft flesh she brushed. She didn’t want to just get under Angie’s slip, she wanted to see her. “May I remove your slip?” Angie laughed and pulled hers off over her head, dropping the silk to the ground, a few of her curls coming unpinned in her haste to strip. “You have a beautiful figure.” 

“Please, I’m flat as a pancake. It’s you who’s got the figure.” Angie’s hand came out and stroked the side of Peggy’s breast, drawing that same deep moan from Peggy. God it had been ages. Peggy could take the butt of a pistol to the face, but she was trembling looking at Angie as the woman reached behind her to unhook her brassiere. Angie let it fall to her elbows, holding the fabric to her chest with one hand. She brought the other hand to Peggy’s and pulled it up to her breast, letting Peggy remove the fabric instead of just letting it drop. 

Peggy could feel the warmth pool low and spread through her groin and into her thighs as she saw Angie’s nipples for the first time. No, it wasn’t just that. The aesthetic of the slope from Angie’s shoulder to the very tip of her nipple made the pulse between her legs pound. “As I said… Beautiful.” Peggy brought her knuckles to graze down the same slope, brushing them over Angie’s nipple one at a time until Angie was pulling at Peggy’s nightgown and kissing her hard enough that Peggy tasted blood. She must have knocked her lip at some point, but Peggy hardly cared. 

“Get that off of you, English. I’ve been dying to touch you since I saw you in that robe.” Angie stood up and started to strip herself down quick, getting rid of her girdle and garter belt. She sat to remove her stockings and Peggy watched as the silky fabric fell from her legs. “Peg?” Angie sat there in just her panties, looking up at Peggy with a smile. “How long has it been?”

Peggy cleared her throat and looked away. “Quite some time.” Angie stood and came to Peggy, wrapping her arms around Peggy’s waist and pulling her close. 

“Listen, Peg….” That was not a good beginning. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. All you need to do is tell me to get out and I’ll get dressed and leave. I don’t want to leave,” Angie kissed Peggy’s cheek, “but you’re my friend first.” Peggy turned her head and kissed Angie, showing her what she thought of Angie leaving the room. 

The warmth of Angie’s breasts pressing against hers made Peggy gasp, Angie’s nipples were hard as pebbles through her thin nightgown. “Angie,” Peggy moaned softly as her hands caressed Peggy’s breasts through the cotton. Angie paused, leaning in to kiss Peggy’s throat. 

“Say it again.” Angie’s breath whispered against Peggy’s throat and she actually felt her knees get a little weak. 

“Angie,” Peggy whispered. 

“That’s it,” Angie encouraged, her hands gathering Peggy’s dressing gown. “Hands up.” Peggy watched Angie’s breasts rise as she pulled up Peggy’s night gown. “God you’re beautiful, Peg.” Angie dropped Peggy’s garment on the ground and ran her hand down the middle of Peggy’s chest. “Oh, sweetheart,” Angie tutted, feeling how hard Peggy’s heart was pounding. “Nothing to worry about.” 

“I’m not worried,” Peggy told Angie as her hands started to roam over the younger woman’s body. 

“You’re curves for days, Peg.” Angie slid her hand down Peggy’s form and grinned. “You could ski on these.” Angie’s hands lifted Peggy’s breasts, her thumbs stroking her very, _very_ hard nipples. “But I’d prefer to do this.” Peggy had to grab the bed frame to steady herself as Angie’s mouth came to tease her breast. 

“Oh God.” Peggy’s free hand stroked Angie’s hair, eyes half lidded and heavy. “Angie.” The woman smiled around Peggy’s nipple when Peggy said her name. Clearly that was a huge turn on, and while Peggy couldn’t do anything too loud, she was going to make sure to call Angie’s name as often as she could tonight. 

Angie popped off of one breast and grinned. “Sh… shall I put on some music?” Peggy nodded to her record player, the case closed to protect it. Some music would help cover any noises that would call undue attention to them. Peggy was already a woman in a man’s job, she didn’t need everyone knowing she also slept with women. They’d oversimplify it until she was a raving lesbian man hater and she’d have no reputation and no job. So, if this was a one night stand or if this was love, Peggy was going to keep things quiet. 

“Yeah. Good idea, Peg.” Angie kissed her and went to the record player, thumbing through the ones Peggy had. “Oh, you play this one a lot.” It was a record from her childhood, a soft jazz record that her brother had favored when they were growing up. Peggy nodded. It would be helpful. She perched on the edge of the bed watching how Angie’s bottom was hugged by her panties, thinking how beautiful she must be under them. Peggy still wore her own, unable to strip herself out of fear of embarrassment. Her brain knew it was unfounded, but that wasn’t enough to make her body move. 

“There you go again,” Angie walked over and ran her thumb between Peggy’s brows, ironing out a crease. “There… better. Now stop thinkin’ and get in bed with me.” 

Peggy was enormously grateful for Angie and pulled her down into the bed because it was the only thing to do. They shifted until Angie was on top, thigh between Peggy’s. The rutted and kissed, rubbing breast to breast, each providing the other something to press against while they gyrated their hips. Peggy’s head swam with excitement, fear, happiness, and a million other things as Angie’s hand slipped between them and cupped her. “God, Angie….” Peggy buried her face in Angie’s shoulder and the woman got bolder. 

Peggy could feel a finger running up and down her folds, tracing her through very damp cotton. “You get real wet, Peggy.” Angie said it in a dreamy way as she slid down Peggy’s body, She lay between Peggy’s legs with mussed hair and a blush on her cheeks Peggy was proud to have put there. Angie's brow raised as her fingers hooked into Peggy’s panties. Peggy nodded and Angie finished stripping her, Peggy being very careful when she pulled her legs out as to not accidentally kick Angie in the face. It was a real danger and she’d done it once. Peggy watched Angie the whole time, the little peaks of excitement showing plain as day on her sweet face. “Lay back.” Angie’s hand gently pushed Peggy down with carefully laid fingers against her breastbone. 

Angie knew just how to touch a woman and within moments, Peggy was a trembling mess. “Angie.” She barely recognized her voice as the woman sucked until Peggy’s hips were bucking and her hand was twisted in Angie’s hair. Bobby pins dug into Peggy’s hand but she didn’t care. All she cared about right now was the high Angie was providing her. “Please…” Peggy didn’t know what she was pleading for, but Angie seemed to know. Peggy felt the delicate fingertip stroke her entrance and let out a deep sigh. Angie’s finger pushed forward, the slight burn making Peggy’s hips shift. 

Her body was being played, pushed up into a crescendo then back down until it was whispering. Over and over Angie did that to her, one finger becoming two before Peggy felt her doing something strange. “Angie, what are you… oh.” Angie grinned from where she was, as Peggy suddenly got it as Angie’s fingers moved inside her. It wasn’t your standard in and out, but a twisting until Peggy felt a hard pressure in her pelvis. “O… oh…” Angie’s hand started to move and the noises were positively filthy. Peggy was grateful for the music covering her noises as Angie’s pressure increased right along with her speed. “St… stop… I’m….” Angie paused, looking up. 

“It’s ok, Peg. You let it go, honey.” Peggy didn’t understand as Angie went back to touching her inside. The build was hard and slow, unrelenting as everything started to feel full and aching. Peggy had a hard time catching her breath but Angie seemed sure and she just kept going. Everything combined until Peggy was biting her own hand to keep from screaming as she came. It was unbelievable. Stars exploded behind her eyes as she bucked and twisted, Angie staying attached and riding Peggy’s body the whole time. She didn’t stop as Peggy came, keeping her body thrumming on high until Peggy begged for mercy. 

“Please… please… too … too much.” Peggy pushed softly against Angie’s shoulder. “God… please… just…” Angie pulled away and started to kiss Peggy’s thighs. Peggy’s body jerked now and then, shuddering and pulling at Angie’s arms. “Come here.” She tugged on Angie’s arms until the smaller woman settled in on top of her. It was that soft, comfortable weight against her that kept Peggy grounded. “My Lord.” 

Angie grinned. “That’s what I like to hear, English. Now give yourself a couple of minutes and we’ll do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a Leslea Newman poem called "I Want to Stay Up Talking But"
> 
> I Want to Stay Up Talking But  
> By: Lesléa Newman
> 
> You kiss me at midnight and tell me to hush  
> I lie back in bed and do just as you say  
> Feeling my cheeks and my chest start to blush  
> You kiss me at midnight and tell me to hush  
> Then make it quite clear that you’re not in a rush  
> The new year is here and we’re happy and gay  
> You kiss me at midnight and tell me to hush  
> I lie back in bed and do just as you say
> 
>  
> 
> Retrieved from this site: http://www.lavrev.net/2011/06/leslea-newman.html


End file.
